Powrót
Uwaga! To opowiadanie to fanowskie dokończenie klasycznego BBA i to jest tylko mój punkt widzenia jak mogłoby być, choć dodałam do tego opowiadania kilka rzeczy. Samo BBA i postacie nie należą do mnie, lecz do KayFedewy! Rozdział 1 Noc już zapadła. W kanionie dwie wadery już spały. W tle słychać było świerszcze. Wtem Swiftkill zaczęła niespokojnie się ruszać. Coś ją trapiło. Wtem się przebudziła. -Swiftkill...- ktoś zawołał. Zastrzygła uszami. -Swiftkill.- wołanie powtórzyło się. -HM?- zdziwiła się. Wtem wstała i popatrzyła. Na końcu kanionu, gdzie była przepaść stał...Greyback! -Greyback..- warknęła. -Tak. - odparł Greyback. Nie miał ran, a w okół niego było jasna łuna.-Podjedź bliżej me dziecko.- dodał. Swiftkill podeszła. Jednak nie ufnie patrzyła na niego. -Inaria Ciebie wraz z Twoją siostrą potrzebuje! Tylko Wy możecie pomóc odpędzić tygrysy!- dodał Greyback. -Warbound ich poprowadzi! Nie potrzebują nas!- warknęła wadera. -Spójrz... To jest Wasza ostatnia szansa.. Po za tym w Niebie przejrzałem jaka jest Rapier.- dodał. -Inaria wyraziła swoją wolę!- warknęła. -Przepraszam...Powinniśmy Ciebie tamtego dnia wysłuchać.- powiedział basior. Wtem na twarz wadery zmieniła się. I stała się zatroskana. -Przeprosiny przyjęte... A jeżeli to jest Twoja wola...To ja jako Kapitan Elitarnej Gwardii ją spełnię.- odparła. -Dziękuje, wiadomość Twoja siostra dostała we śnie. Inaria nigdy Ci tego nie zapomni. Jednak to TY musisz udowodnić Whitewhind Twoją niewinność.- powiedział Greyback po czym łuna stawała się coraz jaśniejsza i zamieniła się w ,,płomyk" i wystrzeliła w górę. Westchnęła ciężko. Po czym ruszyła w kierunku śpiącej siostry. Schyliła się i trąciła ją delikatnie pyskiem. -Blood.. Wstawaj.. - szepnęła czule. -Mhmm..- mruknęła wadera po czym wstała.- Hej Swift.- powiedziała -Idziemy pomóc Inarii. - szepnęła czule Swift. -Jesteś pewna? Dla mnie mogą zdychać.- odparła obojętnie Bloodspill. -Proszę.. Greyback Ci przecież powiedział.- mówiła Swiftkill. -Ugh.. Mówił, ale potraktowali Cię okropnie. Mogą zdychać.- dodała Bloodspill. -Proszę.. Trzeba umieć przebaczać.- dodała czule Swiftkill. -Dobrze.. Zatem idziemy.- dodała Bloodspill i wstała. Przeciągnęła się i ziewnęła. * Zmiana sceny Już mniej skaliste obrzeża kanionu. Wilki na chwilę się zatrzymały. Warbound wskoczył na głaz. -SHAMAN!! Idź do tych dwóch i przekonaj je... Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz..- warknął Warbound. Shaman ucieszył się i podskoczył z radości. Jednak zaraz zauważył spojrzenie Riptide 'a. -Ale Warbound, co jeśli ich nie znajdę!?- zapytał zaniepokojony. -MASZ ICH ZNALEŹĆ! OD TEGO MASZ WĘCH!! A TERAZ IDŹ!!- ponaglił Warbound. Młody szary basior pokiwał głową i puścił się biegiem. Światło księżyca oświecało mu drogę. * Zmiana sceny Bloodspill ze Swiftkill biegły. Nagle w głowie Swift coś się przypomniało. Migawka. '' ''Początek muzyki Alan Spiljak Day One. Przedsionek Jaskini Księżycowej. Swiftkill płacze, przed nią siedzi Fairstep. -(Chlipanie) Ona n-nie wróci..- powiedziała mała Swiftkill przez łzy. -Owszem, ale wiem, że możesz dać radę. Jesteś silna kochanie. Ona będzie zawsze z Tobą. Takie już życie.. Pomyśl, że kiedyś przejdziesz prze tą żałobę.. No już ćśii...- uspokajała Fairstep. Bloodspill odwróciła głowę, nie miała łez, ale była jeszcze bardziej cichsza niż zwykle. Riptide wychylił się zza niej. W tle Shaman spojrzał się smutno i odwrócił głowę. -Co robi mama?- zapytał Riptide. -Ughh.. Nie teraz..- warknęła Bloodspill. -M-Mogę się przytulić.- powiedziała z łzami w oczach Swift, po czym po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. -Tak.- odparła cicho i spokojnie Fairstep. Maleńka wadera przytuliła się do łapy cioci i zapłakała. Fairstep objęła ją łapą i polizała czule. -Kocham Cię maleńka.- powiedziała. -J-Ja Ciebie też..- powiedziała Swift i znowu zaczęła płakać. Koniec migawki. Koniec muzyki. Był już wczesny poranek. Słońce ledwo co było widać. Nagle Blood stanęła. -Ktoś tu idzie.- powiedziała. Wtem nagle zza skały wybiegł.. Shaman! -Swift!- krzyknął ucieszony. Wtem zorientował, się, że obok niej stoi Bloodspill. - O h -hej Blood.- powiedział zmieszany. -Hej.- warknęła Bloodspill. -Warbound chce byście doszły do oddziału, który ma pomóc Inarii.- powiedział Shaman. -Właśnie miałyśmy dojść.- odparła ciepło Swiftkill. -Naprawdę?! To wspaniale..- ucieszył się Shaman. Trzy wilki ruszyły przed siebie. Przed nimi była długa droga, gdyż Warbound wraz z innymi Czarnokrwistymi się przemieszczali. * Tymczasem u reszty Czarnokrwistych -Warbound! Nie długo dzień, mieliśmy podróżować tylko w świetle księżyca!- wysapała Nightrun. -Ugh.. Zatem! POSTÓJ!!- krzyknął Warbound. -Może zapolujemy?- zaproponował Riptide. -Naprawdę?- zdziwił się Warbound. -Kochanie, powinni coś zjeść.- zasugerowała Spearheart. -Dobrze! Wyznaczę wilki! Quicksnap! Nightrun! Riptide! Fairstep! Moonrise! Idziecie zapolować!- oznajmił Warbound. -Tak jest!- odparły wyznaczone wilki. Po czym ruszyły. Nie długo potem zauważyli błąkającego się konika. -Psst! Rip! Nie, zbyt blisko!- powiedziała Quicksnap. -Ok! Ok! - odparł na odczepnego Riptide. -Ćśii!- uciszyła ich Nightrun. Grupka przyjęła pozycje i wyskoczyła jak strzały. Przerażone zwierzę próbowało uciec w kierunku południa lecz drogę odcięła mu Moonrise. W końcu Riptide zrobił ten krok i powalił ofiarę. Chwilę później zanieśli ją do obozu. * Zmiana sceny. Są góry. Zza nich widać wschodzące słońce. Ciepłe promyki muskały futro Swiftkill. W końcu Shaman stanął na krawędzi góry. Zobaczył w dole jezioro. Dlatego zeszli. * Początek muzyki Spirit of Freedom- Peter Crowley Swiftkill podeszła do brzegu i schyliła się, pijąc wodę. Podszedł do niej nie śmiało Shaman i usiadł. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie. -Cz- cześć Swift! Ch-chciałem powiedzieć, że wyglądasz ślicznie dziś. -powiedział. Swift odwróciła głowę kryjąc rumieniec. Dosiadła się bliżej samca, oparła na jego ramieniu głowę i tak siedzieli i patrzyli się na taflę jeziora. Lecz z tyłu stała Bloodspill przyglądając się temu. Przygryzła jej wargę i przybliżyła się. Widziała jej siostrę, mającą opartą głowę na ramieniu Shaman 'a! * Koniec muzyki -Idziemy!- zarządziła Bloodspill. -Emm.. Tak! Chodźmy!- powiedziała zmieszana Swiftkill i szybko wstała. -Emm. Tak!- odparł tak samo Shaman. Po czym ruszyli. * Zmiana sceny Początek muzyki Kites Background/ Theme Music (Sad) '' '''Whitewhind leży smutna. Do jej legowiska wchodzi Kita.' -P-Pani Whitewhind..- zaczęła Kita. -Zostaw mnie.. Zostałam zdradzona!- powiedziała Whitewhind, przy czym mówiąc ostatnie słowa odwróciła się szczerząc zęby w jej oczach płonął ogień! -Nadal jesteśmy przy Tobie... - powiedziała Kita. -Nie.. Damy sobie radę... Gdyby byli mi naprawdę wierni przyszliby... Ale wiem kto na czele tego stoi...MORDERCA!- odparła Whitewhind i wstrząsnęła głową. -Może przyjdą.- przekonywała Kita. -NIE!! Wyjdź! Bo i TY! Mnie zawiodłaś... Gdyby tu był Greyback..- powiedziała wściekle Whitewhind, lecz zaraz jej oczy zamgliły się smutkiem. -Jednak to nie Twoja wina...ale przygotuj nasze wilki by były gotowe do bitwy...- dodała cicho Whitewhind. -Tak jest.- odparła wadera i wyszła. * Zmiana sceny Przedzierali się przez las. Ale nagle coś usłyszeli... -Coś tu jest.- powiedziała poważnie Blood. Wtem zza krzaków wyskoczył... ogromny morderczy ptak!! Jednak masywna czerwona wadera rzuciła się z nim do walki! -BLOODSPILL!- krzyknęła przerażona Swiftkill. Nagle z oczu wadera zaczęła wypływać żółta aura i skoczyła do szyi ptaka, zrobiła obrót i ptak padł trupem na ziemię. -WOW! Blood!- pochwaliła Swift. -Nic wielkiego.- odparła wadera. -Możemy go zjeść.- powiedział Shaman.- Umieram z głodu.- dodał. -Świetny pomysł.- powiedziała Swiftkill i polizała go. -Wrrrr.- warknęła Bloodspill jeżąc sierść. Wściekły wzrok wadery patrzył w kierunku basiora. -Jemy!- warknęła i schyliła się by zjeść. Shaman razem ze Swiftkill podeszli i zrobili to samo. Chwilę im zajęło spożycie ptaka, ale nie długo po tym skończyli. -Ruszamy.- oznajmiła Blood. -Dobrze. odpowiedzieli. Po czym ruszyli. Rozdział 2 Była już prawie noc,gdy znów Czarnokrwiści byli w drodze. Niebo zakryły chmury, gdyż dzień był duszny i upalny rozpętała się silna burza! -Warbound! Powinniśmy poszukać schronienia!- zasygnalizowała Nightrun. -Musimy iść dalej! Stonebrow wraz z resztą starszych nam kazali!- dodał Warbound. -Kochanie ja się boję...- szepnęła Spearheart. -Zatem dobrze! Ugh... Poszukamy! Quicksnap! Moonrise! Nyxiern! Sandstorm! Poszukajcie schronienia!- oznajmił Warbound. -Tak jest!- odparły i pobiegły. Zaczęły wspinać się po coraz bardziej śliskich skałach. Nad ich głowami błyskało się i grzmiało. Wtem Sandstrom zawołała: -Tutaj! -Świetnie! Powiadommy resztę o tym!- odparła Nyxiern. -Zatem na co czekamy idziemy?- zapytała Quicksnap. -Racja!- powiedziała Moonrise i zaczęła zawracać. Gdy wróciły na dół poprowadziły resztę wilków do przyjemnej kryjówki. -Zarządzam odpoczynek!- powiedział Warbound i położył się koło Spearheart. -Emm.. Rip.- zaczęła Nightrun. -Tak?- zapytał basior. -Mogę się tutaj obok Ciebie położyć?- zapytała Nightrun. -Oczywiście.- odparł ciepło Riptide. *U Alteronu -ŻE CO!!??- syknęła Rapier. -Niestety...- powiedział Blade. -Zatem musimy przyśpieszyć atak!!- powiedziała. - A potem wykończymy Whitewhind.- dodała z szyderczym uśmiechem. -Pobiec do Balestorm'a?- zapytał Scimitar stojąc blisko Rapier. -Oczywiście.- odparła i go polizała. -Albo...Claymore! Scythe! Wy pójdziecie do nich...- zarządziła Rapier. -Tak jest!- odparła Scythe. -Ale...- zaczął Claymore. -JAKIEŚ ALE!?- warknęła Rapier. -Żadne...- powiedział i ruszyli. -Teraz już wracam do siebie.- odparł Blade. -Ależ oczywiście.- odparła Rapier.- Mój wybrany!- dodała liżąc syna po pysku. -Oho. Idzie burza.- powiedział Scimitar. *Zmiana sceny Coraz bardziej się błyskało i grzmiało. Trójka wilków przechodziła właśnie przez kanion. -Czuję ich ślady!- powiedział Shaman. -JEJ!- ucieszyła się Swiftkill. Ruszyli. Po kilku minutach wspinaczki stanęli przed wejściem. -Tam są.- powiedział Shaman. -Zatem mamy czekać, czy łaskawie wejdziemy do środka.- warknęła Bloodspill. -Ups! Wybacz.- powiedział Shaman. -Blood.- powiedziała rzucając siostrze pełne gniewu spojrzenie. Lecz czerwoną waderę nic to nie ruszyło. Shaman położył się blisko wyjścia jednak zaraz za rogiem w głębokiej wnęce, obok niego położyła się Swiftkill. -Bloodspill...Tym razem możemy oddzielnie?- zapytała Swiftkill. -Ugh...Pewnie!- syknęła wadera i odeszła położyła się przy samym wyjściu. Nagle straszny piorun uderzył gdzieś w skałę, stoczyła się gdzieś niedaleko i rozległ się potworny huk. ''' -*Gasp*-Swiftkill zamrugała zdziwiona jak nigdy dotąd i wtuliła się w futro basiora. -Wrrr...- warknęła cicho Bloodspill widząc jak on kładzie na niej swoją głowę kojąco. '''Potem zasnęli... Następnego dnia. -Jesteście!- uradowała się Fairstep. -Tak ciociu.- odparła wesoło Swiftkill. -Coś długo wam to zajęło. - syknął Warbound. -Po prostu mieliśmy postoje.- warknęła Swiftkill. -A co się stało, że zmieniłyście zdanie!?- zadał pytanie brązowy basior. -Coś...- syknęła Swiftkill. -Najważniejsze, że są.- szybko wtrąciła się Fairstep. -Właśnie.- przytaknęła Nightrun. -Dobra ruszamy! Zmarnowaliśmy przez burzę noc!- powiedział Warbound.- IDZIEMY!- krzyknął. -Możemy pogadać!?- zapytały Nightrun i Bloodspill w tym samym momencie. -Tak!- odparła Swift. -Mogę najpierw ja?- zapytała Nightrun. -Ugh...ok.- wywróciła oczyma Blood. -Chyba czuję coś więcej do Rip'a!- powiedziała rumieniąc się Night. -CO!? Naprawdę!? Ucieszy się...Znaczy... pobądź jeszcze trochę z nim to może się dowiesz czy on coś czuje.- powiedziała Swiftkill. -Ok.- odparła czarna wadera i pognała do Riptide'a. -Hej Swift! Chcesz dziś ze mną iść w parze?- zapytał entuzjastycznie Shaman. -Pewnie! Tylko pogadam z Blood.- odparła merdając ogonem bordowa wadera. -Zatem o czym chciałaś pomówić?- zapytała. -Shaman z Ciebie zrobił ciapę...Widziałam podczas burzy, że się bałaś tego głupiego grzmotu i się w niego wtuliłaś! Wcześniej byś zignorowała! Nie możesz z nim przebywać bo z dawnej silnej Kapitan Elitarnej Gwardii stanie się jakaś zakochana słaba wadera!!- warknęła Bloodspill. -Blood! To nie tak...- powiedziała Swift. -A jak?- zapytała Bloodspill. -Ciężko mi teraz odpowiedzieć, ale gdy znajdę odpowiedź powiem Ci.- powiedziała Swiftkill i przytuliła się do siostry, po czym poszła. Podeszła do szarego basiora. * Zmiana sceny Dwa wilki zbliżyły się do zaciemnionego terenu... -Jesteś pewna, że nas nie zagryzą?- zapytał się Claymore. -Raczej nie...-odparła Scythe. Weszli głębiej. Nagle basiora przyszpilił smilodon! -SCYTHE! Ratuj!- wrzasnął basior. -Puść go!- warknęła Scythe. Rozdział 3 Whitewhind wychodzi z swojego legowiska. -Pani Whitewhind.-schylił głowę Mudfoot. -Tak?- spytała wadera. -Czuć tygrysy bliżej niż ostatnio naszego terenu, ostatni raz robiły tak przed bitwą!- powiedział Mudfoot. -Czyli planują atak.- odpowiedziała Whitewhind. Twarz się zachmurzyła i wróciła do legowiska. Kita próbowała jej coś powiedzieć, ale ogonem pokazała jej by przestać. Kita tylko westchnęła. Reszta watahy tylko przełknęła silnię, lub się zamyśliła. * Zmiana sceny. Wilki Czarnokrwiste znalazły się na górską rzeką, w tle pięły się góry, a ziemię porastały sosny i paprocie. Zatrzymali się by się napić, mimo, iż mieli podróżować podczas nocy chcieli nadgonić postój, gdy upolowano konia. Wtem usłyszeli krzyk! Wraz z silnym nurtem wody walczyło jakieś stworzenie! Był to pies! Dokładnie suczka! Swiftkill skoczyła do wody i silnymi łapami wkrótce chwyciła ją delikatnie za kark i dopłynęły do brzegu. -D-Dzięki.- wykrztusiła sunia. -Co robisz sama bez ludzi?- spytała bordowa wadera. -Zgubiłam się.- odparła suczka nadal patrząc na łapy. -Możemy Ci pomóc.- zaproponowała Nightrun. Wtem suczka podniosła oczy i zdębiała, nastroszyła ogon wraz z futrem na karku i syknęła: -Nie potrzebuję pomocy Czarnokrwistych! Spojrzeli się na nią wymownie. Suczka wstała i otrzepała futro i wstała! -Nie...Nie potrzebuję pomocy Czarnokrwistych, którzy wystawali ludzi!- warknęła. -Wystawili? - zdziwiła się Fairstep. -Noo...-odparła suczka. Wilki spojrzały się na siebie. -Od pewnego czasu...- zaczęła. - wielka, ,,Elitarna Gwardia” nie przychodzi do obozowisk ludzi! - rzuciła mówiąc to z kpiną.-Przy okazji jestem Moth. - odparła i zaczęła lizać zmierzwione futro na klatce piersiowej. -Nie przychodzi, przez Inarię!- syknęła Swiftkill. -Niby czemu?- zadrwiła Moth. -Gdyż zostaliśmy wygnani. -wyrwał się Riptide -Taa... jasne!- mruknęła suczka. -GRR!! - warknęła Blood. -Co warczysz?-zapytała się. -Wiesz,że mówisz nie prawdę i po części kłamstwa?- warknęła w odpowiedzi Bloodspill. -Eee...co?-zdziwiła się suczka. -Zatem powiemy ci kto jest prawdziwym zdrajcą!- syknęła i przyparła ją do ziemi. Moth pisnęła. Gdy poczuła spięcie w łapach wadery. W tych wilkach drzemało coś czego przy swoich przyjaciołach nie czuła. Były one potężne! Jej serce biło oraz czuła niepokój. Lecz nie chciała przeszkadzać waderze w wypowiedzi. -To było parę lat temu...-zaczęła. Moth lekko wywróciła oczy. Wadera to zauważyła i skoczyła do niej. Moth pisnęła i do końca się nie odzywała. Pod koniec historii odwróciła wzrok, zauważając że błędnie ich osądziła na dodatek dzięki nim nie utonęła. Westchnęła. -Przepraszam.- wymamrotała.-Nie wiedziałam.-dodała ze skruchą. Spojrzeli się na nią. Moth zrobiła głupią minę. Zaczęła lizać się nerwowo po łapie by ukryć wstyd. Czuła na sobie wzrok jej wybawicieli. -Mniejsza z tym! - odparła.-I tak muszę wracać. - dopowiedziała i wstała otrzepując futro.- Dość czasu zmarnowałam na głupie pogaduszki z Czarnokrwistymi!- dodała i prychnęła posyłając im bezczelne spojrzenie. -Wrr!- warknęła Blood. Moth oddaliła się lecz nagle stanęła. Tak naprawdę nie znała drogi powrotnej, gdyż daleko z tego miejsca wpadła do rwącej rzeki, tracąc przy tym przytomność. -Nie możesz znaleźć drogi?- zapytała z daleka Night. Suczka odwróciła się. Westchnęła. Pokiwała niezbyt chętnie głową. -Goniąc intruza wpadłam do rzeki, a potem wszystko zrobiło się czarne.- przemówiła Moth. Łapą strąciła kamyk. Ziewnęła przeciągle i spojrzała się na swe łapy. -Możemy jej...- zaczęła Night, ale nie skończyła. -CO?!-przerwały jej zgromadzone wilki. Moth przyjrzała jej się uważnie czy aby na pewno nie żartuje. Poczuła, że brzuszek jej burczy. -Głodna jesteś?-zapytała czarna wadera. -Trochę...-rzuciła głodna suczka. Dali znak by rozpoczęli polowanie. Moth postanowiła do nich dołączyć. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanfiction Kategoria:Opowiadania fanfiction Kategoria:Seria 1 Kategoria:The BlackBlood Alliance Kategoria:Swiftkill Kategoria:Bloodspill Kategoria:Fairstep Kategoria:Riptide Kategoria:Nightrun Kategoria:Shaman Kategoria:Whitewhind Kategoria:Rainfall Kategoria:Shasta Kategoria:Warbound Kategoria:Spearheart Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Greyback Kategoria:Blade Kategoria:Rapier Kategoria:Scimitar Kategoria:Balestorm Kategoria:Tygrysy Kategoria:Claymore Kategoria:Quicksnap Kategoria:Blaise Kategoria:Mudfoot Kategoria:Kita Kategoria:Scythe Kategoria:Nyxiern Kategoria:Sandstorm Kategoria:Moth Kategoria:Brushfire Kategoria:Talon Kategoria:Scythetrill Kategoria:Cyrus Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye Kategoria:Artukuł Chye Kategoria:Tom 1 Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:BBA Kategoria:Shukka Kategoria:Gravesong